Te tendre la main
by Meylhana
Summary: POST EP.10/SAISON 3. Perdu et seul après la disparition de son père et de Scott, Stiles se retrouve à déprimer et ne pense pas pouvoir remonter la pente. Quant à Derek, l'état critique de Cora et la trahison de Jennifer le met à mal, bien qu'il essaie de ne pas le montrer. Peut-être les deux pourront-ils s'apporter à l'un et à l'autre bien plus qu'ils ne le pensent.


**Titre : **Te tendre la main

**Auteur : **Meylhana

**Genre :** Hurt/Comfort, Romance

**Pairing : **Sterek

**Rating : **T. Je ne sais pas encore si ça évoluera. Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non...

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'histoire originale ne sont pas ma propriété

**Bêta-lectrice : **Little Sis'Cream, la seule et l'unique. Merci ! ^^

**Résumé : **Perdu et seul après la disparition de son père et de Scott, Stiles se retrouve à déprimer et ne pense pas pouvoir remonter la pente. Quant à Derek, l'état critique de Cora et la trahison de Jennifer le met dans une détresse nouvelle, bien qu'il essaie de ne pas le montrer. Peut-être les deux pourront-ils s'apporter à l'un et à l'autre bien plus qu'ils ne le pensent. Post ép.10/saison3

**Blabla : **Pour ceux et celles qui liraient ce premier chapitre après la sortie de l'épisode 11, sachez qu'il a été écrit avant. Par conséquent, ne soyez pas surpris si les personnages dans la série réagissent différemment suite aux évènements de l'épisode 10 que dans cette fic.

Sinon, même si ça prend du temps, cela finira **forcément** sur du Sterek. Pas moyen que je le zappe... x)

Bon, j'arrête de vous ennuyer.

Bonne lecture ^^.

* * *

**Te tendre la main**

**.**

**.**

Du haut de ses 17 ans, Stiles Stilinsky pouvait se targuer d'être quelqu'un d'intelligent, et cela malgré ce que beaucoup de personnes affirmaient, comme par exemple le très regretté professeur Harris – paix à son âme. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait, avec modestie bien évidemment. Aussi, c'était souvent lui l'instigateur des plans que Scott et lui utilisaient, ou du moins des « plans B » comme ils les appelaient. D'ailleurs, il veillait toujours à en avoir un sous la main, au cas où l'une de leurs escapades tournerait mal. Ce qui n'arrivait que _très rarement_, bien évidemment...

C'est pourquoi ce jour là, Stiles mit un moment avant de comprendre que, non, il n'avait pas l'ombre d'un plan B. Il ne réalisa cet état de fait que lorsqu'il se retrouva à l'arrière d'une ambulance, en compagnie d'une Cora agonisante. La situation, ainsi que toute son absurdité, éclata alors devant ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher et il sentit la panique enfler en lui. Il fit de son mieux pour garder son calme mais les dernières heures l'avaient tellement épuisé, tant physiquement que psychologiquement, qu'il ne put retenir longtemps ses émotions qui se déversèrent hors de lui, comme un prisonnier qui retrouve sa liberté.

Exprimer ses peurs et ses doutes à haute voix lui permit d'y faire face, du moins pour un petit moment, et il se reprit rapidement, conscient qu'il ne survivrait pas longtemps face au danger qui le guettait s'il continuait à se la jouer mélo. Il respira donc un grand coup et enfouit tout cela au fond de lui pour se concentrer sur la situation. Vigilance constante*.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était cloîtré dans cette foutue ambulance lorsque Scott et Peter déboulèrent, lui foutant la trouille à l'occasion. Il eut cependant un petit sursaut d'espoir en les voyant revenir, se disant que la merde dans laquelle ils étaient tous empêtrés bien profond avait peut-être évoluée.

.o.O.o.

Il était parti à la poursuite de Scott. Lorsqu'il avait lu le papier collé sur la porte du véhicule, son cœur avait alors arrêté de battre pendant une seconde alors que la vérité lui avait éclaté au visage.

''_Parent or __Guardian_''.

Il avait alors couru de toutes ses forces pour rattraper Scott, réalisant encore plus l'horreur de la situation lorsqu'il avait vu Derek inconscient au sol.

_Elle s'est barrée..._avait-il réalisé avec une angoisse grandissante.

Mais il s'était tout de suite remis à courir alors qu'une peur lui nouait les entrailles. Et lorsqu'il débarqua sur le toit, il savait déjà que c'était trop tard. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour Scott.

Pourtant il essaya de le retenir du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Et même si son inconscient savait qu'il ne restait peut-être que ça à faire, que c'était peut-être la bonne décision, son cerveau lui hurlait le contraire.

''_On a toujours...un plan B._''

Tout faire pour qu'il ne parte pas, pour qu'il reste. Même s'il ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il venait de dire, il devait essayer. Scott ne devait pas partir, il n'avait pas le _droit _d'aller avec eux.

''_Pas cette fois._''

Ses larmes menaçaient de couler. Il ne pouvait pas ! Il appela son meilleur ami mais celui-ci ne se retourna pas et disparut en compagnie du Deucalion, laissant Stiles seul dans la nuit. Il resta figé, l'esprit vide. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser il se sentait comme hébété.

Ce fut dans un état second qu'il redescendit l'escalier en sens inverse jusqu'à se retrouver devant le corps de Derek. Il ne fit cependant pas un geste, se contentant de l'observer d'un regard vide. Il n'avait plus aucune notion du temps aussi peut-être ce fut-il passé un long moment avant qu'il n'entende des bruits de pas qui venaient dans sa direction. De toute façon, il s'en foutait. Il ne tourna pas la tête en direction des nouveaux arrivants, pas plus qu'il ne répondit à leurs questions. Il resta seulement là, les bras ballants, alors que la scène qui venait de se passer se rejouait dans son esprit. On avait appuyé sur le bouton replay et il n'arrivait plus à le stopper.

Ce fut une gifle qui le ramena à la réalité, et il vit alors que tous l'observaient d'un air inquiet. Puis Allison posa la question à laquelle tout le monde pensait.

- Où est Scott ? Et le Darach ?

Il regarda sans le voir vraiment Derek se relever avec difficulté, refusant l'aide que voulut lui apporter son beta.

- Partis.

Les autres écarquillèrent les yeux de stupeur, comprenant parfaitement à son ton ce qui était sous-entendu. S'ils concevaient la raison qui avait poussé Jennifer à se faire la malle, en revanche ils ne voyaient pas pourquoi Scott avait suivi les Alphas, et surtout de son plein gré.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Isaac, perdu.

C'est à ce moment que Peter remarqua que la mère de Scott manquait elle aussi à l'appel. Il fronça les sourcils puis commença alors doucement à comprendre.

- Où est Mélissa ?

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, surpris. Tellement obnubilés qu'ils étaient par les deux disparus, ils avaient malencontreusement oublié qu'elle aussi se trouvait dans le bâtiment.

- C'est un sacrifice... répondit lentement Stiles.

.o.O.o.

On l'avait ramené chez lui. Il avait failli protester en disant qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être seul mais s'était ravisé en voyant les visages abattus des autres. Avec la disparition du Darach, les chances de survies de Cora avoisinaient zéro alors il n'avait pas eu envie d'imposer sa présence.

Seulement, voilà. Maintenant, il se retrouvait seul, dans une maison vide de la présence de son père. Ce n'était pas la première fois, loin de là, mais aujourd'hui était différent. Son géniteur avait été enlevé par une druidesse complètement frappée pour le sacrifier dans sa quête de pouvoir. Et même s'il faisait toujours preuve de positivité, il était aussi capable d'être rationnel. Et, là, cet esprit rationnel lui disait qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance et que la mort de son père n'était qu'une question de temps.

Il n'allait pas se voiler la face, toutes les autres victimes avaient été retrouvées mortes, ils n'avaient pu en sauver aucune – sauf Lydia, mais ce n'était pas vraiment un sacrifice, et Deaton l'exception qui confirme la règle. A chaque fois, ils arrivaient trop tard pour l'en empêcher et ne retrouvaient qu'un corps dénué de vie. Il se doutait bien que ce serait également valable pour son père puisque, mis à part l'identité du tueur – ou plutôt de la tueuse dans le cas présent –, ils n'avaient pas plus d'indications.

Alors se retrouver seul dans cette maison était encore pire. L'atmosphère était froide, il n'arrivait pas à se réchauffer. De même les murs, tout comme les meubles, étaient glacés c'était comme si la demeure était morte elle aussi. Comme si son pouvoir d'accueil avait disparu en même temps que son père.

Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas rester à se morfondre, que c'était le plus destructeur. Mais ce qu'il savait aussi, c'était qu'après la mort de son père, il ne pourrait pas se relever. De plus, le départ de Scott, dans l'état actuel où il était, lui donnait l'impression de l'avoir perdu. Comme s'il avait sauté d'une falaise et que, malgré ses tentatives pour le rattraper, il était tombé dans un endroit que lui ne pourrait jamais atteindre.

Sa mère, son père, son meilleur ami...

Il avait perdu les personnes les plus importantes pour lui. Il se demandait comment Derek avait bien pu garder la tête hors de l'eau car, lui, c'était toute sa famille qu'on lui avait ôté.

Il se sentit soudain méprisable. Lui se morfondait sur son sort alors que des gens comme Derek avaient perdu bien plus.

Il inspira à fond pour se calmer mais une petite voix qu'il ne connaissait pas persifla dans sa tête.

_N'est-ce pas une manière de se réjouir du malheur des autres ?_

Il secoua la tête avec fermeté. Non, c'était une manière de repousser un égoïsme latent qui n'attend qu'un malheur pour pouvoir asseoir sa place. Pas autre chose.

Souriant faiblement, il redressa la tête, décidé quant à la marche à suivre. Ce n'était pas si grave que ça, Scott avait bien dit qu'il retrouverait son père. Seulement, le jeune homme ne comptait pas le laisser faire tout seul. Foi de Stiles, il allait les retrouver tous les deux puis botterait le cul de Scott pour avoir agis aussi stupidement.

Satisfait de ses réflexions, il monta se coucher, se disant qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil l'aiderait sûrement à voir plus clair dans la situation actuelle.

.

* * *

* Je suis désolée, vraiment désolée mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher il fallait que je le mette. Ceux qui n'ont pas saisit la référence, tant pis...XD

Pour le prochain chapitre, si vous en voulez un bien sûr... (remarquez le gros sous-entendu), ça vous dit qu'on entre dans le crâne de Derek ? Et puis, il faudra ensuite faire avancer la situation entre ces deux personnages... ;)

Donc, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, si ça vaut le coup de continuer...etc...

Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, n'est-ce pas ? ^^

A la prochaine,

Meylhana.


End file.
